


Musing About You Under The Night Sky

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And he is also kind of possessive, Bill is in Love, DarkEntity! Bill, Fluff, M/M, its hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Bill is humming about the graceful image of his Star child.





	Musing About You Under The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/gifts).



His azure eyes landed upon the slumbering figure, soft, caring,  _ loving  _ even. 

 

The being blessed by his affections was, understandably enough, a especial something, worth the favor of the Ruler of the Mindscape. Dipper Pines was pretty unique, if the demon may say, owner of a sharp and  curious mind; adventurous attitude, even if a little anxious; and the must brightful and impressive soul that the entity has ever encountered. Human as the boy was, he constantly represented a challenge and was the direct creator of a different destiny than the one conceived by the superior forces, unpredictable and blessed by the stars.

 

Bill was more than just a little bit fond of the small son of Ursa Majoris.

 

“You’re beautiful”, Naturally, the demon lord should be more quiet about the expression of his fancy towards the youngman, but tonight, the gleaming of the moon that  was daring to lay over the sacred figure of his lover, made him feel quite jealous. The thin line that was the grazing sentiment of closeness and warmth of their mutual touch stirring a melancholy of unusual origin from in within it’s own power; the constant flowing of electric feeling, setting his very own core aflame.

 

The owner of the wooden locks moved slightly from inside his dreaming, something dark crawling behind the eyelids of the human, making his expression turn into a frown, the swirling presence that was enveloping him growled, eyes narrowing dangerously before a hand with talons moved forward, touching between the curious dots that adorned the forehead of the boy, moving back a moment later and clenching,  _ hard,  _ the small and screeching nightmare that dared to disrupt the sleep of his sapling. Bill watched with rapt attention how one of his servants withered and died on his hand, wishing that he could also get rid of the unsuspecting pests that disrespected his beloved.

 

Tearing apart the existence of those that dared to hurt the boy he was holding seemed like a good punishment, paying every tear of the hazel eyes with blood sounded like a fair exchange; Cipher couldn’t take any of those options into fruition, though, a growl escaped him when he remembered the way the youngman berated him for sending night terrors to the pig that mocked his mark, the mark that represented just how ethereal was its owner. Bill couldn’t really understand what made his sapling so merciful towards the other creatures of the earth, but the entity must accept it was rather amusing, if not infuriating at times.

 

The creature let out a rumble and curled more around the boy with chestnut locks, blocking a little bit of the graceful moonlight, Nix will be displeased to have the view to her grandchild blocked, but Bill couldn’t care less. This was an intimate moment, just for the two of them and no other.

 

It was not everyday that Dipper accepted to ascend with him to his domain, to share their bedding after a session of tactful passion and burning lust, the youngman always tried to deny it, but Cipher knew the human was excited and afraid in equal parts about taking the place as his empress, ‘ _ leaving mortality and everything he knew behind, being a difficult idea to get used to’, _ as stated by Pine tree himself. It was another idea Bill didn’t managed to understand, but respected for favoring the wishes of his Star child.

 

A small kiss was put over the temple of the brunette, the human stirred for the light tingle of magic the touch caused on his skin, eyes dulled by sleep opened slowly and focused on the cat-like eyes that were shining from in between the darkness. Bill let out a trill “Did I wake you, little Star? It wasn’t my intention”.

 

The tenderness with what the words were expressed made the human smile slightly, accommodating on the embrace “It’s okay”, Dipper answered in a small voice, not wanting to disrupt the softness of the night unfolding around them “What are you doing awake, though? Did our activities not tired you?”, It was a teasing and curious inquiry. Bill chuckled.

 

“Of course, sapling”, The demon cooed “I just wished to guard your dreams”.

 

“Liar”, The boy with the mark called with a grin, he knew by now Cipher was practically insatiable in that aspect, still the male with hazel eyes couldn’t suppress the warmth that the revelation brought to him “Thank you”.

 

“It’s not my fault I can’t get enough of you, my beautiful supernova”, The entity proceeded to pepper the neck and shoulder of his lover with a serie of kisses, Dipper laughed openly for the gesture and Bill may have just melted a little bit inside “Anything for you, love”.

 

“You usually get so sappy when we spend time like this”, Hazel eye gleamed and accompanied a hum, the last phrase the creature with azure eyes stated made the human fell quiet. Thoughtful, the change of demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by the ruler of the Mindscape, and azure eyes passed to watch intently to the way his partner furrowed his eyebrows while nibbling at his bottom lip, finally chocolate orbs looked towards his way “A-and everything for you”.

 

Bill twitched with confusion for the words, suspicious of the real meaning behind them, he got no chance of asking about it when suddenly his partner let out a small sigh, trying to even his nerves.

 

“I think I’m ready”, Words spoken with determination, eyes of an unnatural blue widening with surprise. 

 

The demon remained frozen not really grasping what his human just said, it was too unexpected, too  _ good _ for it to be nothing but another fantasy of the entity. The touch of warm hands cupping the darkness around his eyes made him focus, and he watched mesmerized, the way rosy lips began to articulate.

 

“Bill”, Dipper started slowly when he received no answer from the creature “I want to marry you, or well, the demonic equivalent to marriage”.

 

All at onces, the comforting presence of obsidian that surrounded the brunette stiffened, the youngman felt his breath hitching a bit, and then, with a explosion of magic and  _ feeling  _ everything came crashing down on him. Bill exclaimed joyfully in a thousand languages at a time, enveloping him with emotion and a million of thoughts of a  _ future _ for the both of them. Until Bill was  _ everything _ around him, and it felt  _ beautiful _ but also like  _ too much, _ small beads of liquid started rolling down the cheeks of the brunette, mewling for the erratic pounding of his heart.

 

The demon stopped the erratic rush of his power and whined in agitation for the soft crying of his galaxy, cradling the boy lightly and whispering apologies for losing control in such a way, overwhelming his poor star. Dipper let out a breathy laugh.

 

“It’s… it’s okay, i-it was just, so much, it...” The owner of the hazel eyes took a deep breath and the gooshed, locking his fingers with a clawed and dark hand “It was perfect”.

 

Bill crooned and kissed the eyelids of his lover, still overjoyed but keeping himself in check “You’re making me the happiest creature right now, my little Tree! I promise to return this feelings to you, to make sure the eternity we share will be like  _ that”. _

 

“I know”, Dipper whispered “I trust you will”.

 

They kept a small talk going between the two, with sharings of their past and hopes for the future, it felt like they were a pair of two lovers that just met. Blossoming under the tender watch of the lady of silver that defended the skies, accompanying the happiness and melancholy of the unfolding scene.

 

“Get some sleep, sapling, as much as I like our conversation to continue, you need to rest so that your body is on top condition”, Bill finally commented “If we want the ceremony to go smoothly, is better if you’re as healthy as possible”.

 

“How’s that going to be, though?” Dipper questioned, his curiosity getting the best out of him, Bill chuckled watching how the prone figure got up with the help of his elbows “Like… are our souls going to get bonded, or something?”

 

“Something like that”, The demon nodded vaguely, bringing a sound of annoyance out of the youngman that was getting ready to fight for a real explanation “I will explain it to you tomorrow, Dipper, I promise”.

The boy with brown locks huffed, but complied, moving around to get into a comfortable position “You better do, Cipher”.

 

It was a small warning, the creature smiled “Of course, you know I’m a demon of word”.

 

Dipper couldn’t really argue with that so he just sighed, and finally laid down, knowing Bill was just trying to get him to sleep for his own good. The pecks that assaulted one of his cheeks got him to smile again and he pushed away the mouth that was responsible for the actions “Stop! You were the one that wanted me to go to sleep”.

 

“Well, I'm a complicated demon”, The darkness condensed and the figure of a male materialized to make a shrug, then, it began to swirl around the human again, the brunette snorted “But seriously, go back to rest”.

 

“Okay, okay”, The youngman accepted, a small yawn passing his lips “I love you, you sap”.

 

The obsidian surrounding him smiled “I love you too, Pine tree”.

 

Bill observed the human breath calming down, until his lover was back on the dream world, deciding to finally rest as well. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

 

Obtaining the favor of a constellation was never easy, things got worse if the child of one of them was in the middle, but his sapling was totally worth the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story written for the amazing and lovely Mai. ♡ Because she inspire me to write things like this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
